Gemini is Born
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Takes place in the Silver Mellenium, and Sailor Gemini is born. What happens between her and Sailor Seshistar? R&R.. oh yeah 5 reviews, new chpt... u know the routine...


Authors notes: yo yo 'sup sup!!! Well, Even though I don't own like most of the characters, Setsuki and Alex are mine… and so is the mom… well, R&R! oh, you know the drill, 5 reviews till next chapter up… duh.. well, later!  
  
Chapter One: "Gemini is Born."  
  
Setsuki was standing with her best friend of all time, Alex, and Princess Serenity, Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Princess Jupiter. Sailor Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune couldn't make it. They were also Princesses, but were at duty protecting the Silver Mellenium from afar.  
  
Alex nudged Setsuki, and told her Serenity was standing by the throne, telling them to approach.  
  
Setsuki gulped, and walked forward, holding Alex's hand. Alex was from a far off distant planet, one named Seshistar. She was visiting here, training to be a better Sailor Scout. She was going to be leaving soon, for she had excelled at all the levels.  
  
Setsuki wasn't a sailor scout, and didn't think she ever would be. She was born by a simple person here, and just happened to become friends with Princess Serenity and Alex by accident. She got lost on her way trying to find her way some place. It was long ago, and she couldn't remember. She kind of stumbled into a game of hide-and-seek with Serenity and Alex. She didn't know they were Princesses, and thought they were just playing for fun.  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
"Hi, I'm Princess Serenity. You can call me Serena," Serenity said.  
  
"Princess??" Setsuki asked.  
  
"Yep. I'm a Princess too! From a far away planet, called Seshistar. My name is Alexandria, but everyone calls me Alex," Alex said.  
  
"My name is Shini Setsuki, and everone calles me Suki-chan, or Setsuki," Setsuki said.  
  
"Are you a princess?" Serenity asked.  
  
Setsuki shook her head no. "I'm just a little girl here. I got lost, and am trying to find my way home."  
  
"Can't you stay a while, and play with us?" They asked.  
  
"Sure. I gotta tell my momma where I'm at though, or she'll worry" Setsuki said.  
  
"Ok, let's go to my house, and I'll have Mommy go and tell her," Serena said.  
  
"Mommy? Do you mean the queen?" Setsuki asked, eyes big.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, Setsuki, let's go!" Alex said, taking her hand, and running toward the palace.  
  
They walked into the palace, and Setsuki looked around at all the other people standing around.  
  
"Oh! Alex! The other princesses are here today! Let's go meet them! Come on Setsuki, let's go. We'll tell Mom in a few minutes," Serena said, racing over to Princess Jupiter and Mars.  
  
Princess Mercury and Venus just showed up, and they all hugged each other. "Serena! Alex! Whose you're friend?" Venus asked, looking at Setsuki.  
  
"Her name is Setsuki. We met this afternoon, and she's going to play with us this afternoon!"  
  
"Hey, Serena, we need to go tell your Mom to go see Setsuki's mom. How about we all go over to her house and play?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah! That seems like fun," Mars said.  
  
"Well, it's kind of boring at my house, but we could do something over there. Hey, can I call my mom on the phone, and tell her we are going to have visitors?"  
  
Setsuki remembered clearing it with her mom, and they all left.  
  
When they got to her house, Setsuki ran in with six other girls, and they all went into the backyard.  
  
Another knock came unto the door, and Setsuki's mom answered it.  
  
"Hello?" the Queen asked.  
  
"M'Lady! What are you doing here?" Setsuki's mom asked.  
  
"Oh, Well, those six girls that just ran in are my responsibility. My Serena is in the midst of them. I've heard a great deal about Setsuki, and she has only known them for an hour," The queen said.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yes, well, I have a feeling about her I must share with you."  
  
"What is that?" Setsuki's mother asked.  
  
"Well, I think she is a Senshi of the Stars. Sailor Gemini."  
  
Setsuki's mom smiled. "Yes. Her older sister was taken by the stars right after she was born. Usagi-chan. She is Sailor Libra."  
  
"Well, so you know that one day she will go with her," Serenity said.  
  
"I know that now. When do you think?"  
  
"Well, I'm not stupid. I know that the end of the Silver Mellenium will come in 10 years."  
  
Setsuki's mom gasped. "No!"  
  
Serenity nodded her head sadly. "Unfortunately yes. I think she will be one of the only Constellation Senshi battling with us down here on the moon. But we all shall die, and I think she will go up to the stars then."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"A normal person wouldn't take this so lightly."  
  
"My Queen, it is already happened to one of my daughters. I know I still have 10 years with this one. That makes me happy," Setsuki's mom said, smiling.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"When will she become Sailor Gemini?"  
  
"Well, she will train when the rest of the Princess' find out their roles. As protectors. I shall tell her in 8 years. Princess Seshistar, or Alex as you may know her, is scheduled to leave here in 9. Her mother, Katsuni, has put her in my care."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Serenity stood. "Girls! Time to go," she called. The princesses followed her out the door. Serenity stopped, and looked back in. "Make sure to visit, you two," she said, calling to Setsuki and her mom.  
  
~~End of flashback~~  
  
"Now, most of you are curious as to why I called you here," Serenity said. "Setsuki dear, this is for you alone. Let Alex sit down with the other girls," She said warmly.  
  
Setsuki gulped, and let go of Alex's hand.  
  
"I won't hurt you, child!" Serenity said. "Come stand next to me."  
  
Setsuki walked forward, and faced the millions of faces that were watching her and the Queen.  
  
"You know of your sister, Usagi-chan, right Setsuki?"  
  
"Yes," Setsuki said, nodding. "She was taken by the stars a five years after I was born.  
  
"Well, do you know why?"  
  
"No, your majesty."  
  
"Well then, I will tell you all. There were 11 girls all taken around that date. Taken by the stars. Their names were, Usagi,  
  
Kiraku, Makoto, Kyoto, Hiroki, Sachiko, Neko, Shizuko, Hanae, Aya. They are known as the Constellation Senshi. Your sister is Sailor Libra."  
  
"Oh. Well, excuse me, Queen, but what does all of this have to do with me?" Setsuki asked, looking nervous.  
  
Serenity started patting her sides. "Oh no! I think I've lost it! Ah, there it is!" She pulled out a Henshin stick.  
  
Setsuki gasped. "That's the same one from my dreams I've been having lately!"  
  
"Yes. Well, it's yours. Only 11 girls were taken, and there were supposed to be 12. But, the 12th was too young to be taken and trained, so she was left here on the moon with instructions that I train you along with the Solar Senshi."  
  
"Who's the 12th?" Setsuki asked softly.  
  
"You. You are Sailor Gemini."  
  
Setsuki gasped. "Oh my."  
  
"Yes. Now please, call out the words that come to mind."  
  
"Gemini Magick Power Make-up!"  
  
Setsuki's short shoulder-length hair was suddenly in a pony-tail, and a crystal came out of her bow. It looked like a heart crystal, but stayed where it was. She had biker-gloves on, and high-top sneakers. She was holding a staff with the numeral II standing for Gemini. Her fuku was rainbow colored, the ribbons were a creamy white.  
  
"Wow," she whispered looking at herself. She ran down and hugged Alex. "I'm a Senshi! I'm a Senshi!"  
  
"Wait, Queen?" Setsuki asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you telling me now that I'm a Senshi? Why not wait till I'm older? I'm only 17."  
  
"Well, alas, but we need your help."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. I don't think the Solar Senshi will be strong enough."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, a thing called the NegaVerse, ruled by Queen Beryl, is going to attack in 2 years."  
  
"Uh-huh," Setsuki said.  
  
"Well, you will be the only Constellation Senshi to help us."  
  
"Do you know if we'll win the battle?"  
  
"Alas, but we won't." 


End file.
